Katy Warren
Name: Katherine "Katy" Warren Gender: Female Age: 19 (held back one year) Grade: 12 School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Judo, Japanese Culture, Anime, Softball, Art Appearance: A career Judo player, Katherine has the build of an athlete. When not in hard training for a competition, she's built strongly at 125 and 5'5". Her body has defined muscle, particularly in her forearms and upper arms from the constant work at gripping gi jacket sleeves and lapels. She has a severe, angular face and a small, somewhat pointed nose. As per her Caucasian heritage, she has light, almost pale skin. A splash of freckles dots her face and her body. Katy has hair cut to about the middle of her neck that she keeps dyed black, although when the roots are growing in one can see her natural hair is closer to brown. She has bangs in the front that stop just above her eyebrows. Her eyes are a light shade of blue. Katy tends toward simpler clothing, favoring button down shirts, spaghetti strap shirts, and jeans, clothing easier to move in with an attention toward comfort over style. She has been known to wear the odd piece of Japanese paraphernalia from her various trips to the country; in particular she has a collection of cute animal key chains and a brightly colored purse covered in kanji got on a trip to Tokyo's shopping district. On the day of abduction, Katy was wearing a light blue short-sleeved blouse with kanji written on it, a pair of denim capri pants, and white flats. Biography: Katherine is a daddy's girl; this was almost dictated by her interest in the same things as her father Matthew and his constant exposure of her to his favored hobby and career. Matthew Warren, a Seattle Native, was raised in a family of Judo practitioners dating back to the 40s. As such, he took to the martial art with gusto. At one point his skill level was such that he was aspiring to join the American Olympic Judo team. Unfortunately, during training the year he was to try out, he tore his ACL, putting him out of action until he recovered. The time off from training the injury reduced the level of his game, even with continued hard training afterward. Matthew put his aspirations on the shelf, and instead inherited his father's dojo after he passed. It was shortly after Matthew married his high school sweetheart Jessica that another opportunity for him arose. Their daughter Katy was born, and Matthew saw a chance to get a Warren into the Olympics, even if it wasn't him. It was fortunate for him that Katy loved Judo as much as he did. It was less so that he planned to live vicariously through his daughter. He was much harder on her than the rest of his Judo players, ostensibly to show that she wouldn't be treated differently as family, but to make sure she would have the level of skill necessary to his means. As Katy grew, she became a skilled Judoka, but also jaded, and somewhat mean. She looked upon the hobbyists that came for the workout or for fun with disdain. As she grew up as someone who seemed focused more on her sport than making friends, Katy occasionally came under ridicule from other classmates. In response, instead of withdrawing, she ridiculed in kind. It helped that her physical ability gave her confidence in being able to handle any fight the strength of her words might start. While there was little else Katy did other than Judo, her mother, a homemaker, did her best to have her daughter adjust well. Jessica was the one that remained the educational proponent in Katy's life. Matthew didn't care how she did in school, as long as she stuck to her martial training. Jessica read with her daughter, helped her with homework. She was the one that pushed for Katy to go outside, to play with other kids, develop some sort of social ability. Jessica bought Katy her first bike, and it was Jessica who taught her to ride it. Oftentimes the two parents would fight for time with their daughter. All of this back-and-forth was a strain on the relationship of Matthew and Jessica. Jessica, while supportive of Matthew and his endeavors, felt she was losing a daughter to something that could very well not pan out. She tried to interest her daughter in other things and focus on school, but nothing seemed to take. Matthew had a pair of hooks into his daughter, and saw nothing wrong with what was happening. Later on, Matthew, by the suggestion of a family friend and professional fighter, converted the Judo dojo into an MMA gym to take advantage of the memberships people seeking to practice Mixed Martial Arts would provide. Katy soon became disdainful of the fighters that came in, seeing their grappling skill as sub-par because they were (in her opinion) learning a watered down version of the sport. It didn't help that Matthew tapped Katy to run some of the classes, ostensibly to get her ready for the time when the gym was hers. This elitism grew stronger as Matthew started making occasional training trips to Japan with his daughter in tow, getting her to learn Judo from the source. Katy fell in love with Japanese culture as she went. Some of the Japanese Judoka that the Warrens trained with held most American Judo in low regard, and so Katy became even more disdainful of the people she trained with back home. The gym became the final sticking point between Katy's parents. As the pair spent almost all of their time their, Jessica felt a rift in their relationship. Matthew barely even spent time with her anymore. She successfully filed for divorce a year after Matthew opened the gym, and gained joint custody of Katy. Jessica continued her bid to raise Katy as something other than the paragon of American Judo that Matthew was trying to mold her into. While Katy appreciates it, she also resents her mother. Katy became Matthew's girl truly over the years, and so now she sees a lot of her mother's diversions as distractions from what she wants. When the divorce happened, Katy is starting to see her mother's custody as something she's only going through the motions of. Because of all these factors, Katy can often seen as a girl that's trying very hard to assimilate herself into a culture she has only had passing encounters with. She watches almost exclusively Japanese programming and anime, she seems averse to anything that seems American, and some people suspect she dyed her hair black to appear more Asian. It's difficult to call her out on this because of the fact that she is, in fact, a skilled grappler, and is willing to use her skill. While she's managed to show restraint in physically dealing with other students, she's not above outright insulting or bullying students on looks or other superficial things. Her love of the culture led to her being singled out and ridiculed, which led to her responding in kind, until she found it difficult to interact with other students without being abrasive. The one time she did do something she was expelled for the rest of her freshman year. A girl had told her she was a "stupid, self-hating white bitch". Katy had taken her down and applied a textbook perfect hadaka-jime (naked strangle). She had been pulled off before the girl went unconscious, but was held back nonetheless. Her father disciplined her, but, still struck with the idea of getting her Olympic ready, kept her in training. Meanwhile, Jessica was mortified by what happened. She could see her daughter degrading even further from there, so she tried, desperately, to find something her daughter could do to temper herself. It was Jessica that suggested softball, and through a lot of prodding, Matthew agreed. Since Katy was already in shape, she proved to be decent at the sport. At first, her personality almost made her a liability. It was only when she discovered the softball team had a lot of girls on it with temperaments complementary to hers that she really started to excel. The softball team may well be the closest Katy has to actual friends out of anyone in the school. Even so, she sees it as mostly something to please the administrators, although she secretly enjoys it more than she lets on. Perhaps more recently, and more surprisingly, is a desire to draw that partially rose out of her passion for Japanese art and, again, some effort on her mother's part to get her to diversify herself. She's not great at it, but she's getting better through practice despite being a late starter. Sometime she even surprises herself with how much she enjoys it. She does fairly well at school, especially at art. She has some issues with English, as she struggles with passing and sees studying writing as something meant to keep people occupied that don't have anything else better do do. While she has some desire to pursue a degree, she's not sure of a field. Her father seems to think she'll just inherit the dojo and that'll be the end of it. Her mother refuses to let Katy go down that road, and has started pushing her to take college prep and AP classes. As of right now, Katy is more inclined toward the former, seeing taking over Warren's MMA as an honor. Advantages: Katy is a brown belt in Judo who will soon be testing for her 1st Dan black belt; as such she is a highly competent grappler. From softball and Judo she is in great physical condition, especially in terms of grip strength and cardio. Disadvantages: aty is a bit of a hothead, and has no doubt burned a lot of bridges with students because of the open vocalization of her disdain for them. This will make it hard for her to form meaningful alliances. She may also be overconfident in her skills against armed students because of her training, and this could get her into trouble. Designated Number: Female student No. 070 --- Designated Weapon: Flashbang Grenades x 6 Conclusion: This girl's got some pretty good potential. I mean, flashbangs aren't that cool ninja smoke powder stuff, but they'll work. I'd lay something down on her, but I think I've tied too much up in bets already... - Andrew Denning The above biography is as written by Outfoxd. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Outfoxd Kills: None Killed By: Sunny Lee Collected Weapons: Flashbang Grenades x 6 (designated weapon) Allies: 'Yasmin Carrol '''Enemies: 'Paris Ardennes, Sunny Lee '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Katy, in chronological order. The Past: *Kuzushi Pre-Game: *These Dusty Shelves *You hit like a girl *A Recursive Process V5: *Hajime *Start It With a Positive Jam *Not Like Any Previous Sleepovers *The Farmer and the Viper Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Katy Warren. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Of the softball girls, Katy is my second-favorite, and it's for one reason - Outie completely owns up to her bad characteristics through narrative. He makes no mistake that, when's she's being a mean jerk, you're suppose to see her as a mean jerk. Oddly enough, I think this makes her a whole lot easier to feel bad for when her death comes up, compared to a lot of other characters. I wouldn't call it sympathy or empathy, really, but I got to know her better. - Un-Persona Category:V5 Students